


Luck

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [34]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is not a meta, Iris is the flash, Len has a crush on the cute CSI, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: Barry has the worst luck, but at least he always had a hero thief to save him.





	

Barry ducked with a yelp as he avoided a bullet to the head. His phone laid several feet away, crushed by the man that had grabbed it. He had no way of calling Iris. Honestly this was just his luck. Barry was known for going off to try to find evidence on his own. Originally he had wanted to be a detective or a cop but Joe talked him out of that at once. Now he worked forensics. That’s not to say he didn’t do some field work without the others knowing. That was why he was here. There had been a lead but Barry didn’t think anything would come from it. Now he couldn’t call the Flash to help him. He had known that Iris was the Flash for over a year now. At first when he found out that there was a speedster running around it had caused bad flashbacks but then he found out that it was a girl in red instead of a man in yellow. He was still uneasy but it was better than before. Of course than when the man in yellow came back he found out the Flash was his sister Iris.

“There ya are.” a growl caught his attention. He looked up to see a barrel of a gun aimed at his head.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” a familiar voice stated. The man turned only for his hands to freeze to the now frozen gun. Barry watched as the man was knocked out. The man that walked into the limited light had reflective goggles but a smirk in place. The hood of the blue parka was up and the gun aimed away.

“Well hello Mr. Allen. We must stop meeting like this.” Captain Cold all but purred. Barry’s face flushed as he took the offered hand.

“Um, thanks.” Barry glanced away until he felt a thumb brush across his brow.

“Nasty cut there.”

“Not that bad.” He tried to brush it off. Going to step forward his ankle decided that it had enough of him running around on it, it had sprained earlier while he was running from the men, so he fell. He was caught in a warm embrace. Looking up he saw the amused look from Captain Cold. The man put the gun back into the holister. With a huff Barry let the other help him which meant that he was scooped up bridal style.

“Hey!”

“Come on Barry. It’s not the first time.” Which was unfortunately true. Even before Leonard Snart had found out Iris’ identity the man had been helping save Barry just as much, if not more, than the Flash had. Apparently Barry interested Leonard enough that the other wanted him to stick around. Of course the news knew about this so he was basically named the love interest for both the Flash and Captain Cold. Which was ridiculous.

“Hi there cutie.” Lisa Snart or Golden Glider greeted. Barry averted his gaze.

“Go get Mick.” Leonard ordered. With a sigh Lisa did as told though not without winking at Barry as she left. It was quiet as Leonard carried Barry out of the building. Right as they left a flash and Iris was there in costume.

“Miss West.” Cold drawled with a smirk.

“Snart.” She growled.

“Now is that anyway to act? I mean if it weren’t for me Barry would have a hole in his pretty face right now.” Iris gave Barry a look before glaring at Snart.

“You have until I get Barry to the labs to be gone or I _will_ leave you for the cops.”

“Whatever you say.” it was obvious the criminal didn’t believe her. Iris took Barry and really how embarrassing was it that Iris could carry him? Leonard didn’t let go just yet, seeming to think something over before smirking. Leaning forward he kissed Barry. Barry’s face burned red as the criminal he may or may not have been crushing on for a while leant back. In a blur he was laying in a bed at the labs with Caitlin rushing over to check on him. Cisco was asking him something but Barry’s mind was miles away. He couldn’t wait till Captain Cold saved him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Flash Iris and normal Barry with Captain Cold crushing on him


End file.
